A Thousand Miles
by Giraffegal
Summary: "I was trying not to think, cause at times like these, thinking means thinking about Cody..."  This is a songfic based on Vannessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles'...Please read and review!


**I do not own SLOD or it characters. I also do not own this song, "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlston.**

Bailey's POV:

**Cody is still in Italy, and I still miss him.**

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces passed  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making my way  
>Through the crowd<p>

**Today is Valentines Day. I'm one of the only girls without a boyfriend, (that's what they think), without a date tonight, without someone to bring  
>me flowers and chocolates - and they all think I'm crazy for it. Even here, at Yale I'm considered a nerd. I ran through everyone, trying to get back to my dorm. I didn't make any eye contact, just looked forward, but they could still see my smugged mascara. I could here all of the jerks as they laughed and snickered, but tried to not think about them.<strong>

And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...

**I was trying not to think, cause at times like these, thinking means thinking about Cody. Well, my brain took over and I started thinking about him.**

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight  
><strong>I wish I could see him NOW! I miss him so much. I would walk to Italy if I could.<strong>  
>It's always times like these<p>

**Whenever I have nothing on my mind except not to think of Cody, I end up thinking of him.**  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me  
><strong><br>I know he thinks of me, he writes me, and I write back, but that's not the same as him actually being with me. I think that's why people don't want to have a long distance relationship, or why they fail. You don't have that person to hold onto.**

'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<br>**At night I'll replay all my memories of when he was with me.**  
>'Cause I need you<br>And I miss you  
>And now I wonder...<p>

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<p>

If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight

And I, I  
>Don't want to let you go<p>

**I'm not letting him go. Then I would be miserable for a year, or I could at least read his love letters. He went there for me. He went there so we could be together at Yale. Those are two reasons that I wouldn't let him go. The other was because if I did break up with him, he would be single in Italy, where women don't wear swimming suit tops. If I did break up with, Zack would probably give him that as the upside, shirtless girls. Since we ARE together, I bet he hasn't even been to the beach.**

I, I

Drown in your memory  
>I, I<br>Don't want to let this go  
>I, I<br>Don't...

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces passed  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making my way  
>Through the crowd<p>

**I just push through the crowd and finally get to my room, luckily, my roomate wasn't there yet. I slip on his blue sweater, and look at the picture of us together. A few tears pushed through, and I quickly brushed them away.**

And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder...

**I got my cell phone out of my pocket, and called him. I had gotten international coverage, so I could talk to him. It cost more, but it was so worth it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey Cody, It's me."**

"**Oh, Hi Bailey! What's up?"**

"**Nothing I just miss you. I just needed to hear your voice. I'm dying over here."**

"**It'll be okay Bails. I'll be back in less than 4 months."**

"**I know… so how's Italy?"**

"**Italian."**

"**That's not what I meant." I said with a little laugh**

"**I know…It's fine. You know what would make it wonderful?"**

"**What?"**

"**You."**

**I giggled out my famous laugh.**

"**How's Yale?"**

"**Fine…it needs something though."**

"**What would that be?" he said with a knowing voice**

"**You."**

"**Just pull through. I promise it will be fine."**

"**I know…"**

"**Bailey, go on to your computer, and go on to Youtube, and listen to Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles"."**

"**okay."**

**I put it on, still on the phone and listened to it, and I started crying. Once it was over, I talked back to him.**

"**Cody, that song is so perfect for us."**

"**That's why I had you listen to it."**

"**Cody, do you think time could pass us by?"**

"**I don't know, but I would walk a thousand miles just to see you."**

"**I would to."**

"**Hey, Bails, I have to go, I am so sorry, I'll talk to you later, but, I really have to go."**

"**It's fine, I love you, bye."**

"**Thanks, I love you to sweetie, talk to you later. Bye."**

**I hung up and sat back onto my bed.**

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you...<p>

**A few tears fell, and I let them fall. I replayed his voice in my head, and sang that chorus again.**

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>If I could  
>Just hold you<br>Tonight


End file.
